


one of the good days

by rekiszn



Series: p5 twitter drabbles <3 [2]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Cuddling & Snuggling, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, again this is just a fluff fest, barely, but like, cuddly dumbass akira <3, dont let the summary fool u this is a fluff fest, its a minor detail tho, pt leader ryuji, theyre soft bbs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26884165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rekiszn/pseuds/rekiszn
Summary: ryuji was always careful when touching akira.
Relationships: Kurusu Akira/Sakamoto Ryuji
Series: p5 twitter drabbles <3 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961440
Kudos: 46





	one of the good days

**Author's Note:**

> fksdjdofijds i wrote this forever ago n i forgot why but enjoy it regardless hehe

ryuji was always careful when touching akira.

never too careful, he didn't want to make akira think he thought of him as fragile, that was the last thing ryuji wanted to do. but he knew about akira's past with being hurt, knew too much physical contact made him shrink into a tiny ball, unsure of how to handle so many touches from someone who had no intention of harming him.

being a phantom thief didn't make that easier on him, ryuji knew. taking hit after hit took a toll on akira. for the sake of the ravens mental health, they never stayed in palaces or mementos too long.

ryuji was their leader, after all. he took care of them, like he knew they did for him.

he always made an attempt to ask akira how he was feeling, asked on bad days if touching him was okay, on good days made sure he knew he could say if he felt uncomfortable, that he wouldn't hurt ryuji's feelings in the slightest for doing so.

they were sentiments he knew akira appreciated.

today was a good day.

they were curled up on ryuji's futon in the cafe attic, akira's head resting on his chest, clutching his shirt while ryuji drew small shapes and words on his hand.

"this is nice…" akira muttered. ryuji nodded.

"sucks we haven't had much time to relax like this. sorry about that," ryuji apologized. being the leader of the phantom thieves meant he was busy quite often, on some days unable to make time for his boyfriend. akira shook his head lightly.

"'s alright," he reassured. "you're busy a lot, being our leader 'n all. i don't mind it. just gives me even more reason to treasure the moments we have together."

"god, you're so cute." akira hummed.

"so i've been told." ryuji snorted.

"brat," he mumbled, making akira giggle.

"yeah, but  _ your _ brat."

"hmm, whatever helps you sleep at night."

"meanie, i hate you."

"love you too, 'kira."

the blush that coated akira's cheeks was worth the smack on the arm that followed.


End file.
